


Every dong has its day (zrt) fanart

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, The author said her puns were terrible but they're gold, don't listen to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All he has to do is figure out how to let Steve know, subtly and tactfully, that Tony doesn’t care about the angle of a dude’s dangle, the size of his prize, the measure of his treasure, the make of his snake, the cubage of his tubage, etc etc."-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every dong has its day (zrt) fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every dong has its day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377842) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I couldn't do it the justice I wanted to because it got stuck in between projects but I hope it's decent enough. Go read the story. The link's right there

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are welcome :) any other fanart for a fanfic you'd like to see, requests, prompts etc, or just want to say something, just leave a comment  
> Don't forget to check out the original fanfictions that inspired these. They deserve more credit than they get :D


End file.
